The New Hogyoku
by Bleachzangetsu
Summary: ichigo and friends escape soul society with rukia and the hogyoku. how will they hide it and will Aizen be able to find it? a story where ichigo must make dangerous choices that coud affect his entire life shinigami and human.


"hey" normal speech

'_hey' _thought or speaking to zanpaktou

"_**hey" **_zanpaktou speech

'_**hey' **_zanpaktou thought

"**hey" **hollow speech

"**hey" **hollow thoughts

_**This is my second story, I appreciate flames since they only help me write better, I would love to get lots of reviews and finally I do not own bleach.**_

Chapter 1: soul society and the Hogyoku

Ichigo could only sigh in relief as Orihime healed his wounds after his third cash against Rukia's older brother. Although it unnerved him how everyone was staring at him, so trying to make light of the situation Ichigo began a conversation.

"So is everyone else okay, because it looks like I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

" Yes everyone but Ganja is fine, although it would be nice if you got up soon, that way we won't be sitting ducks." stupid Ishida just HAD to ruin the mood, the guy just couldn't make a joke if his life depended on it, stuck up prick.

"Well if y-"

"And done! We can get Kuchiki-san now!" the ever-cheery Orihime stated. Before anyone could make a move though, a large gust of wind ripped through the area. Three captains along with Renji and Rukia appeared in the area. The first captain, Ichigo knew from earlier, third squad Gin Ichimaru, a creepy bastard. The other two were still unknown but he decided to listen to what was going on.

"Hand Rukia over and I will only kill you" the captain with the number five on his coat stated.

"I won't let her go Aizen, even if it kills me!" hearing Renji say that made Ichigo respect Renji even more than before. The now identified fifth squad captain Aizen, zanpaktou in hand rushed towards Renji faster that Ichigo could react. Thankfully Renji dodged the attack but got a large gash on his shoulder

So you managed to avoid being killed, it will not happen a second time. Now hand over Rukia now." Aizen calmly ordered, demanded? Unfortunately, Renji wanted answers first.

"Why should I give her over to a mad man like you?" with this statement Aizen chuckled

"She holds the Holyoke, the bridge between hollows and shinigami. With it, you can pass the limit of power placed on shinigami and hollows alike. But since you won't hand her over I'll just kill you." With that said Aizen went for the kill. Ichigo, still too far away to stop Aizen from killing Renji was glad to see captain of squad eleven Zaraki Kenpachi, block Aizens strike and counter attack Aizen, only to be stopped by the captain of the ninth squad. Aizen merely watched before speaking

"Tousen let him go." Said captain retreated as more captains began to appear with their lieutenants. Once the commander was there Ichigo rushed over to Renji and Rukia. Just then captain Ukitake and Shusui appeared, both asking if Renji and Rukia were okay. It was then that Ichigo had a brilliant although obvious idea and took advantage of the fact that the other captains were talking, to make a pan with the two captains.

"If the captains can hold off Tousen, Gin, and Aizen long enough I can get Rukia out of here. I'm not sure about my friends though…" right as Ichigo said that Yourichi appeared and fixed that part.

"Have Ishida carry Orihime and use his power to transport her out of here. I can take Chad, although I will be slowed down from the weight. And you Ichigo take Rukia and head over to Ganjus sisters pace, from there a gate will be ready so we must hurry!" Ichigo did not need any more convincing as he picked up Rukia and went over to his friends. Ishida was already holding onto Orihime, ready to go, and Yourichi had Chad but had to switch with Ishida since all he needed was to hold onto Chad while Yourichi would have had to carry him. Once everyone was ready they left headed towards the Shiba can home, escorted by the captain of the thirteenth squad. As soon as Ganjus sister felt Ichigos power she opened the gate to the living world, watching as Ichigo and his friends rushed through the gate.

-with Aizen and the other captains—

As soon as Aizen saw Ichigo carrying Rukia towards his friends he knew that they were attempting to escape. He was too late to react though as the Commander knew Ichigo would try that and had prepared for such.

"Shusui, Bakyua, take Tousen. Soi Fon, Zaraki go with Gin. Lieutenents go with your captains. I will handle the Traitor." As the commander gave his orders he drew his zanpaktou and went into shiki as the other captains and lieutenents took their opponents elsewhere to battle. Aizen was furious, Gin and Tousen were busy and he had to get through the commander before he could go after Rukia.. though he put up a front and just smiled

"You intend to stop me? How are you going to do that when I hold a the cards?" Aizen started to boast but was stopped when the commander answered his question.

"Of course I will stop you, everyone here move half a mile back captains cover the ryokas escape route, lieutenents the other side and create a circle." As this was said the commander started to raise his spiritual pressure. Aizen had stopped in his tracks, the amount of spiritual pressure almost freezing him in place. As it was he could barely move. Using his spirit pressure the commander continued to hold Aizen even as he felt the ryoka's spiritual pressure disappear into the living world before releasing Aizen. Once the traitors realized that Ichigo left, they returned to Aizens side. Everyone gathered together as they followed Gin and Tousen as they retreated.

"It does not matter if I do not have the Hogyouku right now, I will simply retrieve it later." Suddenly the traitors were covered in a pillar of light, being lifted into the sky and disappearing into Hueco Mundo, where the hollows lived.

-with Ichigo and company—

As soon as the group left the gate they began to fall since they were in mid air, but instead of landing on the ground they were caught by Urahara on what seemed to be a flying carpet. Once they did though Ichigo became occupied with a conversation going on in his head.

"_**Ichigo."**_ A voice echoed in his head

'_Zangetsu? Is that you?'_

"_**Yes. I have several important things to tell you."**_ The moment this was said Ichigo wondered _'what could be so important' _as he listened to Zangetsu.

"_**Ichigo I have thought of a way to protect Rukia from Aizen. There's just one small probem." **_Zangetsu was unsure of Ichigos reaction to what he was going to say next. _**"When you regained your powers you also gained an inner hollow, the thing that took over your body during your fight with Rukia's brother. Now recall how Rukia was being turned human to hide the Hogyoku? Well you are human right? So just remove the Hogyoku from her and pace it in your body."**_ Zangetsu explained although Ichigo was nervous and anxious at the same time.

'_Woudn't I lose my powers if I did that?'_

"_**No, you are already human so you would keep your powers. However to get the Hogyoku from Rukia you must let your inner hollow take over your body in order for you to get it. Then to stop the Hogyoku from transforming your human body you must fight your hollow to gain control over it within two weeks of placing the Hogyouku into your human body. If you do this I suggest you do it tommrow so you will be rested. Are you wiling to do this Ichigo?"**_ if Ichigo were anyone else he would have said no. But to protect the most precious person, the one who made the rain stop, he would be willing to do anything.

'_Zangetsu, I accept'_

"_**Good tell Urahara about it tommrow then he will be able to help us." **_By the time Ichigo was done conversing with Zangetsu Urahara had arrived at Ichigos house. Picking Rukia up he jumped off the flying thing and into his bedroom where he laid Rukia on his bed and got into his body, following Rukia's example and immediately fell asleep. _'Good thing today is Saturday, I can sleep in_ _tommrow' _was Ichigos only thought before wrapping his arm around Rukia, her back to his chest, and fell into the most peaceful sleep since his mother died. He didn't see his dad come into the room and realize that he must be tired and decide to let him sleep in with Rukia tommrow. Ichigos father, isshen made note to tell Ichigo's sisters to not wake him up in the morning.


End file.
